tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Henry Gets it Wrong
Henry Gets it Wrong is the fifth episode of the twelfth season. Plot One summer morning, Sir Topham Hatt came to the sheds with bad news that a summer storm hit and that the wishing tree was struck by lightning. Sir Topham Hatt tells Henry to collect some tree specialists from the docks and take them to the forest so they can fix the tree before their boat leaves for the Mainland. Henry arrived at the forest on his way to the docks and was shocked to see the wishing tree had fallen. When Edward tells Henry that sometimes trees cannot be saved and Henry was more worried than ever that the tree might get cut down. When he was heading to the docks, Toby had broken down on his track blocking the line. This gives Henry an idea to block the tracks to the wishing tree so no one would cut it and he took Toby's trucks for him. He also collected Thomas, Percy and Emily's trucks which both engines agreed and Henry went to the forest. He shunted the trucks and the line was blocked. At the docks, Salty was asked to take the tree specialists to the forest, but he couldn't get through the trucks blocking the tracks. Harold flew from above Henry and told him that the tree specialist are trying to save the tree and without them, the tree will get cut down. Henry realises his mistake and took Toby's trucks to the depot, Thomas' empty trucks to the quarry, Emily's trucks to the coaling plant and Percy's trucks of empty milk churns to Farmer McColl's Farm. Henry collected the tree specialists and took them to the wishing tree. They cleared and cut the fallen branches and Henry helped by pulling the tree back up. Henry wished the wishing tree would last forever and ever and smiled. Characters * Edward * Henry * Percy * Emily * Salty * Harold * Sir Topham Hatt * Thomas (does not speak) * Toby (does not speak) * The Tree Specialists (do not speak) * Mr. Percival (not named; does not speak) * Gordon (cameo) * Annie and Clarabel (cameo) * Cranky (cameo) * Sir Handel (mentioned) Locations * Tidmouth Sheds * Brendam Docks * Henry's Forest * Sodor Wishing Tree * McColl Farm * Cabalnoo * Shunting Yards * Sodor Slate Quarry * The Coaling Plant (mentioned) Trivia * This episode marks Harold's first appearance in full CGI. * This episode marks the first appearance of a non-human character in full CGI. * This episode has similarities to Henry and the Flagpole. * This episode marks Salty's last appearance until Misty Island Rescue. ** This also marks Salty's only appearance in the twelfth season. Goofs * In one scene, Emily's second front wheel on her bogie is derailed. * As Emily backs her empty trucks to Henry's line, her siderods slip briefly. * Harold's lining is a darker shade of red. * Salty's cap brim is missing when he comes across the line of trucks blocking the line. * The wishing tree has been located to a different part of the forest. * Salty's CGI face is bigger than usual in one scene. * Mr. Percival is the dock manager. * It was said that Emily was taking her trucks to the Coaling Plant, but when Henry takes them for her later in the episode, he delivers her trucks to Knapford Yards. Merchandise * Magazine Stories - Henry Gets It Wrong! In Other Languages Home Media Releases Gallery File:HenryGetsItWrongtitlecard.png|Title card File:HenryGetsItWrongUSTitleCard.png|US Title card File:HenryGetsitWrongItalianTitleCard.jpeg|Italian title card File:HenryGetsitWrongPortugueseTitleCard.jpeg|Portuguese title card File:HenryGetsitWrongGermantitlecard.png|German title card File:HenryGetsItWrong1.png|Thomas, Annie and Clarabel File:HenryGetsItWrong2.png File:HenryGetsItWrong3.png File:HenryGetsItWrong4.png File:HenryGetsItWrong5.png|Henry, Gordon, Toby and the Fat Controller File:HenryGetsItWrong6.png File:HenryGetsItWrong7.png File:HenryGetsItWrong8.png File:HenryGetsItWrong9.png File:HenryGetsItWrong10.png File:HenryGetsItWrong11.png File:HenryGetsItWrong12.png File:HenryGetsItWrong14.png File:HenryGetsItWrong15.png|Edward and Henry File:HenryGetsItWrong16.png File:HenryGetsItWrong17.png File:HenryGetsItWrong18.png File:HenryGetsItWrong19.png|Toby File:HenryGetsItWrong20.png File:HenryGetsItWrong21.png File:HenryGetsItWrong23.png File:HenryGetsItWrong24.png File:HenryGetsItWrong25.png File:HenryGetsItWrong26.png File:HenryGetsItWrong27.png File:HenryGetsItWrong28.png File:HenryGetsItWrong29.png|Henry and Thomas File:HenryGetsItWrong30.png File:HenryGetsItWrong31.png File:HenryGetsItWrong32.png File:HenryGetsItWrong33.png File:HenryGetsItWrong34.png|Henry and Percy File:HenryGetsItWrong35.png|Percy File:HenryGetsItWrong36.png File:HenryGetsItWrong37.png File:HenryGetsItWrong38.png File:HenryGetsItWrong39.png File:HenryGetsItWrong40.png File:HenryGetsItWrong41.png File:HenryGetsItWrong42.png File:HenryGetsItWrong43.png|Emily File:HenryGetsItWrong44.png File:HenryGetsItWrong45.png File:HenryGetsItWrong46.png File:HenryGetsItWrong47.png File:HenryGetsItWrong48.png File:HenryGetsItWrong49.png File:HenryGetsItWrong50.png File:HenryGetsItWrong51.png File:HenryGetsItWrong52.png File:HenryGetsItWrong53.png File:HenryGetsItWrong54.png|The Tree Specialists File:HenryGetsItWrong55.png File:HenryGetsItWrong56.png|Salty File:HenryGetsItWrong57.png File:HenryGetsItWrong58.png File:HenryGetsItWrong59.png File:HenryGetsItWrong60.png|Harold File:HenryGetsItWrong61.png File:HenryGetsItWrong62.png File:HenryGetsItWrong63.png File:HenryGetsItWrong64.png File:HenryGetsItWrong65.png File:HenryGetsItWrong66.png File:HenryGetsItWrong67.png File:HenryGetsItWrong68.png File:HenryGetsItWrong69.png|Henry and Salty File:HenryGetsItWrong70.png File:HenryGetsItWrong72.png File:HenryGetsItWrong73.png File:HenryGetsItWrong74.png File:HenryGetsItWrong75.png File:HenryGetsItWrong76.png File:HenryGetsItWrong77.png File:HenryGetsItWrong58.jpg File:HenryGetsitWrong21.jpg File:HenryGetsitWrong40.png File:HenryGetsitWrong39.png File:HenryGetsItWrong22.jpg|Thomas with Annie and Clarabel pass the Wishing Tree File:HenryGetsItWrong23.jpg|Sir Topham Hatt File:HenryGetsItWrong24.jpg|Henry and Gordon File:HenryGetsItWrong!25.jpg|Henry, Gordon, Toby, and Sir Topham File:HenryGetsItWrong!26.jpg File:HenryGetsItWrong28.jpg File:HenryGetsItWrong29.jpg File:HenryGetsItWrong30.jpg|Henry and Thomas File:HenryGetsItWrong31.jpg|Henry and Emily File:HenryGetsItWrong32.jpg File:HenryGetsItWrong34.jpg|Henry and Harold File:HenryGetsItWrong36.jpg Episode File:Henry Gets It Wrong - American Narration|US Narration Category:Season 12 episodes Category:Episodes